Some embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of generating a fin of a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET). More particularly, some embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of generating fins of a FinFET having different line widths on the same semiconductor substrate.
The FinFET is provided in order to decrease a size of a semiconductor device. A technology of forming a fine pattern is required to form a fin of the FinFET. For example, it is possible to form a fin of the FinFET using a double-patterning technology (DPT) which uses a spacer. The shape of a fin is generated to be steeper and taller in order to improve performance and gate control. As a result, a self-heating temperature of the fin may be increased, which increases the possibility of degradation in performance and reliability of the semiconductor device.